Troubled
by FurryRabbit
Summary: Willow looses one of her best friends and Tara comforts her.


Walking slowly around the room, Willow Rosenberg still held on to her cellphone like she was expecting a call back, a call she wished would happen. Only minutes ago Willow received a phone call saying that her best friend died of lung cancer. Buffy had tried to offer her comfort, as did Dawn, but Willow was still in denial. She kept wishing, hoping that she was just dreaming, and that she would wake up soon to find everything normal, no sadness or anything like that. But when Willow tripped and fell to the floor she soon found out she wasn't in a dream, just some horrid thing in life that happens. She stayed on the floor, not wanting to get up for anything, there was no need to, she felt useless, unable to do anything, all she could do was lay there and stare at the bottom of the dresser she shared with her girlfriend.

Tara Mclay walked into the Summer's household, setting her purse down on the small table next to the wall right by the door she headed up to the room she shared with Willow, wanting nothing more then to greet her cheery red head. But before she even stepped into the room, she felt as if something was wrong, Willow never left the door wide open. With Dawn being as nosy as she is they never left the door wide open in fear Dawn might read there spell books and cast some spell that would rain havoc on the world. Walking into the room she saw Willow laying on the ground, motionless, frozen to the spot she would sigh with relive when she heard Willow take in a shuttering breath.

"Willow baby what's wrong?" Tara asked.

When Tara didn't get an answer Tara laid down on the floor next to Willow. Willow feeling Tara behind her slowly rolled over to face Tara. Letting her forehead touch Tara's Willow took in another shuttering breath. Tara noted this and figured that Willow must have found out some news that caused her to get upset. This wasn't an uncommon thing, the simplest thing could make Willow cry, but she seemed different, this looked like something worth being so upset over. Planting a small kiss on Willow's forehead she would then look back into Willow's troubled eyes.

"Baby...please, tell me. What's troubling you?"

Willow closed her eyes for a few moments, when she opened them back up again Tara noticed they were filled with tears. Willow opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, it took her several tries before she could get the words to come out just the way she wanted to. Even then, she didn't know how to break this to Tara...

"Remember Lacy...the girl I introduced you to at Starbucks?"

Tara nodded.

"I didn't know this until now, but she was diagnosed with lung cancer four months back. She fought it, toughed it out, and there for a while it seemed like It was doing a little better...and then....today she was found dead in her bed because of the cancer. Tara...she was my best friend, other then you, she is one of those people that I care so much for..."

Willow couldn't say anymore, she broke out into tears, feeling her whole body give in to what she had been keeping in, she tried to move closer to Tara, needing her comfort. Tara's eyes saddened. She knew how much this girl meant to her, they were best friends since grade school, and now she was gone. Tara pulled Willow close to her body, letting Willow bury her head into her shoulder. Tara placed a strong hand on Willows shoulder, moving her hand in slow circles, offering all the comfort she could. She knew words weren't the best thing to use at the moment.

After a while Willow managed to sit up, pressing her body to the dresser. Tara sat up as well, moving to Willows side, resting her head on Willow's shoulder. For a long while the girls were silent. Tara felt Willow's body begin to shiver again, she had tried to stop crying, but it didn't work. Tara lifted Willow's chin gently pressing her lips to Willows, letting them stay there for a while. Willow broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Tara's.

"Thank you Tara"

Tara nodded once again.

"Not a problem at all sweetie, you know I'm always here for you when you need me, no matter what it is."

Snuggling into Tara more Willow soon drifted off to sleep. Tara looked at her sleeping girlfriend, the poor thing had to deal with so many things all at once...but she was here, and that was all that mattered.

End.


End file.
